It's as easy as ABC
by Fallen Quills
Summary: Follow our team our favourite team of ghost hunters through the alphabet...
1. A is for Ambush

**A/N: I don't own Ghost Hunt.**

A is for ambush:

The darkness was heavy, thick, and was pressing down on Bou-san and Yasuhara as they silently moved forwards. They could just make out the glint of water ahead and smoke rose in curls to the side of them.

"Are there any left?" Asked Bou-san wearily, treading carefully on the ruined ground.

"I… don't think so… wait, what was that up there?" Bou-san's gaze drifted to where Yasuhara gestured. Something up ahead moved.

"I don't know… I can't really see. Do you reckon we should go and check it out?"

"No. If we do that, both of us could be killed. We need to lure him out."

"Good plan."

"Send something over there, and that will bring him closer." Bou-san did so, and as promised the shape darted towards them.

"Get ready..." muttered Bou-san. Yasuhara's heart started to pound and adrenilation coursed through his veins. The shape burst through the darkness and Bou-san and Yasuhara unleashed their weapons.

"Yasu! You go forward! I've got your back." Bou-san grunted in frustration as his weapon ran out of ammunition. He threw it to the ground and got out another one. Yasuhara had darted around the enemy and was about to go on when he turned around and got the person from behind.

"Thanks."

"No problem. C'mon, what we need is just up there." He gestured to a building that was badly damaged and they both walked towards it, lapsing into silence again. They walked up the stone steps, and were nearly there when they heard the crack of gunfire once more.

"No! An ambush!" Cried Yasuhara. They both gripped their weapons and began firing at the enemy. In the intensity and confusion of the battle, neither person noticed a small brunette girl dodge past them- not, that is, until the TV screen went black.

"NO!" They both cried in exasperation. Mai stood in front of them, her hands on her hips and a very Ayako-like glare on her face.

"Jou-chan," whined Bou-san. "How could you? We were nearly at the end of that level! Now we'll have to start all over again."

"Bou-san, that television is not here for your entertainment. And if you make too much noise, then I'M the one that Naru is going to get mad at. So you had to be stopped."

"But how did you manage it without us noticing you?" Inquired Yasuhara.

"You were so absorbed in your game it was easy. Call it an ambush. Now, I need to get some work done before Naru realises that I'm 'wasting time', as he so eloquently puts it."

"No need, Mai. I already know." Mai jumped and turned to find Naru standing at the door to his office.

"H… how did you do that?"

"Call it an ambush."

**Sorry it's short. But, you know, it is a prompt and all…**

**Okay, so I know that there are a few of these in the Ghost Hunt fandom, and I love them. This is being written in conjunction with a Naruto version: same chapter titles, but in the Naruto fandom. They will be updated at the same time but you aren't compelled to read both of them. However, if you **_**do **_**want to read them (and hopefully review) go ahead…**

**Please Review!**

**Fallen Quills.**


	2. B is for biscuit

**B is for Biscuits: **_**Brit**_**a small flat dry sweet or plain cake of many varieties baked from a dough. Generally crunchy all the way through, but cookies are soft in the middle. US and Canadian word****cookie. (As I'm English, it's a biscuit. ^^)**

Mai tipped her head back. She was bored, bored, bored. It was the summer holidays, and whilst her friends were out tanning themselves at a beach or shopping, she was forced to stay inside the office with two vampire wannabes. The thought made Mai giggle; well, it was true, wasn't it? They never knowingly ate, slept, went out into the sun and Mai was pretty sure that they didn't like garlic. The door opened and their client entered, with the usual look of harassment gracing her features.

"Hello, welcome to Shibuya Psychic Research. Are you Inoue-san?" The woman nodded. "If you would like to just wait there, I'll go get Nar- Shibuya-san and Lin-san. Would you like a cup of tea?" Again, the woman nodded, and sat down on the sofas that Mai had indicated to. Mai knocked on Lin and Naru's doors, indicating that there was a client. She then went to the small kitchenette and made up a pot of tea complete with four tea cups. When she was back in the main office, Naru was seating himself on the armchair and Lin was setting up his laptop.

"Inoue-san, what problems have you been experiencing?" Inoue was silent for a moment, then opened her mouth and spoke.

"Well, I live alone, that is the first thing that you must know. I have no husband, partner or children, nor any pets whatsoever." Mai winced at the sugar-sweet voice that Inoue used. "But recently… things have gone missing."

"Missing?" Ah, now she had Naru's interest. Although Naru's voice was the same (low, expressionless, _gorgeous- _Mai cringed at her inner fan-girlyness.) his posture had become subtly straighter, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

"Yes."

"What sort of things have been going missing?"

"Well… mainly biscuits." Mai deadpanned. _Biscuits?! _Was this woman serious? A flicker of her eyes to Naru told that her to was equally unimpressed.

"I see. How often has this been happening?"

"Every time I have some. I leave them out on a plate, go and ring someone or do something in another room, and when I get back they've disappeared."

"I have an idea of what is happening. Firstly, however, we will need to set up a camera in your kitchen and leave some biscuits out."

"Of course."

Twenty minutes later, they were standing in a spacious, Japanese style house. A plate of biscuits had been left out in the kitchen, as had a camera.

"Now, watch," commanded Naru and the four of them crowded round the monitor that Lin was sitting at. Sure enough, the biscuits disappeared. Mai was dumbfounded.

"We… have a biscuit stealing ghost?" she asked in astonishment.

"Poltergeist, to be exact."  
"But _why_?"Naru shrugged.

"Sometimes poltergeists have been known to want to steal food, despite not being actually able to eat it. That is what is happening here."

"So… we just need to exorcise it?" Naru shook his head."

"As it's not violent, I'm pretty sure it will just move on of its own accord. Mai, would you like to do the honours?"

"M-me?"

"You're the only Mai here," said Naru sarcastically. Mai poked her tongue out at him, but stood up straight.

"Hai. This will be the best damn cleansing ever!" Mai ignored the rolling of eyes from Naru, and walked into the kitchen.

"Uh… hello? Anyone there?" She put some more biscuits onto the plate. "These are for you," she added. A small girl with blonde hair tied up in two bunches and a green and white checked dress appeared.

"For me? Really?"

"Yep." _'She's so kawaii!' _Mai thought, smiling at the small girl. She picked the biscuit and put it in her pocket.

"Um… you need to move on now." The girl looked up, startled.

"Why? I like it here. That nice lady leaves out biscuits that I can take to my brother."

"Where's your brother?"

"He's at the orphanage after the fire."

"I see. What's his name?"

"Kobayasha Morio. He's in the main orphanage."

"Well, I'm sure he wants you to move on."

"No! I can't leave him! Who would take him biscuits then?"

"Well, I can take these ones."

"But you don't know what he looks like!" Mai was about to open her mouth to retort when the door opened at Inoue entered.

"Taniyama-san, you do not need to cleanse her."

"Huh? Inoue-san? I do, it's my job."

"No. It's okay, she means no harm. She can stay here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. I could do with some company!" She laughed, and Mai for the second time that day felt herself deadpan. A client wanting to keep a ghost? This woman was slightly crazy…

"Fine then. If…"

"Ai."

"If Ai-kun is willing, then I'm sure she can stay." Ai nodded and Inoue beamed. Mai smiled at them and left the room in a daze. What a crazy day… a woman keeping a biscuit stealing ghost? Mai had certainly seen weirder sights.

**A/N: I had huge writer's block for ages, and then I sat down and wrote this. *Shakes head*. Anyway, please review! **

**Fallen Quills.**


End file.
